Gohan: A True Saiyan
by Dbzovergt
Summary: What would happen if Raditz gave Gohan a head injury that caused his saiyan side to take over, rated M for violence, language, and possibly a lemon later on. I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT, they are all owned by Akira Toriyama
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever fic so try and be nice, constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not.

Chapter 1

"Hey Gohan do you wanna go meet some of daddy's friends?" Goku asked his son with the signature Son grin plastered on his face.

5 year old Gohan looked up at his father curiously, he had never met any of his daddy's friends before "Okay," He practically yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called loudly, and with that they were off to kame house for the reunion.

"Goku, it's been so long!" Bulma cheerily explained with a smile on her face.

"Hey who's the kid?" Krillin asked with a questioning look.

"He's my son" Goku said, and everyone fell over in shock.

"Wow he's such a cutie," Bulma said cheerily as she pinched his cheek.

Krillin was about to say something but what he said was cut short by a large man coming down from the sky, "Kakarot!" he yelled.

"Ka-ka-rot?" Goku sounded out slowly.

"Yes that's your name, you are a saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta-sai, you were sent here to cleanse all life on this planet but you forgot your mission but now you will complete it, and I am your brother" Raditz exclaimed with a smirk.

"WHAT!" All the people on the island other than Raditz and Gohan yelled.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you had a tail you baka, no human's have tails," Raditz said mockingly.

Goku looked shocked, then eventually he said "Leave this island now, I will not hurt anyone on this planet."

Raditz took this opportunity to knee him in the gut faster than he could even see, Goku doubled over in pain and spit out some blood, then Raditz elbowed him in the back of the neck causing him to hit the ground hard unconcious. Raditz looked around and grabbed his son Gohan,

"Tell kakarot I want the heads of 100 humans within 24 hours and then he can have his filthy half-breed son back" he said waving Gohan around.

He took this opportunity to fly away from the island, the others were to shocked to move tto try and get Gohan back, Goku the strongest guy on earth had just been manhandled like it was nothing. Out of nowhere Piccolo showed up, everyone on the island was afraid for their lives until piccolo said

"Shut up you bakas, I'm not here to kill goku I need his help to beat this new guy."

"And why should he help you, you're like his sworn enemy right?" asked Bulma. "Shut up woman," Piccolo growled

"This enemy is much to strong for either of us to handle on our own, so I've decided to temporarily side with Goku."

Goku looked up after slowly after being blasted "Oh man, what happened?"

Bulma broke down crying "Oh Goku it was awful, that freak took Gohan and demanded that you bring him 100 human heads if you want Gohan back," she said disgustedly.

Oh kami this is not good, fine Piccolo I'll help you but only to get my son back." And with that statement they left kame house leaving everyone on the island even more shocked than before.

Raditz was starting to lose his patience the brat had been crying very loudly for the last hour they flew

"I want my daddy, leave me alone you big jerk."

"Shut up child before I give you something to really cry about," Raditz barked.

The child continued to cry for his father until finally Raditz snapped he kicked Gohan in the head hard enough to cause damage but not to kill because he didn't want to lose his advantage over Goku. After Gohan was kicked he went flying across the field they were in and in that moment something inside of Gohan changed it was like he just snapped.

Thanks for reading guys sorry this chapter was so short but it's just a basic intro the good stuff starts next chapter PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Kallu: Here's the update thank's for the review

RKF22: You read my fucking mind honestly Gohan/18 pairings are the best!

Chapter 2

And in that moment Gohan felt like a completely new person. He was had never really trained wtih his father because of his mother but he still was decently powerful, but after that head injury his power seemed to increase and also he had the urge to go and attack Raditz

"What the boy's power level is rising rapidly, how is this happening?" Raditz yelled and he was starting to get terrified, if the boys power kept rising Raditz would stand no chance.

"Boy you may be strong but after every fight a saiyan gets stronger, and I've been fighting since long before you were even born oyu stand no chance," He said trying to inimidate him. He decided to go on the offensive, and he tried to punch the boy in the face but all he hit was and after image.

"What, how did he get so fast?" He shouted.

"Not so fun when you're the one with the disadvantage is it?" Gohan said cockily.

Where did this new attitude come from Raditz thought, oh no this in combination with the power increase can only mean one thing, the boys saiyan side has taken over. At this point Gohan had walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut and was not about to let up.

Back with Goku...

"Wow!" Goku yelled out, "That power is absolutely massive, Piccolo do you think its Raditz?"

"No it can't be his energy feels different, whoever it is I sure hope he isn't an enemy, we would stand no chance" Piccolo said truly scared.

"Well we need to get over there now, either way he has my son and if we don't stop him he'll destroy the earth!" Goku exclaimed

"Agreed," Piccolo grunted and with that they doubled there speed in the direction of the huge power.

With Gohan...

After that punch gohan hit raditz with a flurry of blows but raditz was able to dodge most of them because gohan was inexperienced and thus had very sloppy technique when it came to fighting. Maybe I can win this fight if I just use my battle experience instead of my braun Raditz thought happily. Raditz went to punch Gohan know full well the boy would use his superior speed to dodge and instead of following through with the punch he jumped over his head and kicked him in the back of the neck knocking him to the ground.

"Nice trick to bad you're so weak you couldn't hurt me" Gohan taunted.

Raditz was beginning to get desperate for a way to end this fight with his life, so he decided on a plan, he started charging up a ki blast knowing the brat would have a difficult time blocking it because he had never been in a real fight before, knowing that he was getting cocky as well he formed a plan.

"Hey brat, catch" He said throwing the energy ball at him, but he missed his target to the right .

"It's pretty hard to when you can't aim," the young half-saiyan said grinning.

At that moment Raditz still had control over the blast and it started coming at Gohan from behind and he didn't realize it.

"Look behind you brat" Raditz said laughing maniacally.

Gohan turned around and saw an energy blast about 2 feet away from his face, this is gonna hurt he thought and that was when it hit him, square in the chest knocking him down and draining most of his energy. Raditz started walking over to finish him off and at that moment Raditz's scouter picked up two power levels moving rapidly towards him.

"Hmm, so the weakling is back for more and he brought a weakling friend" Raditz said as Piccolo and Goku touched down.

"We felt a power level here earlier that was much higher than yours whos was it?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face.

"It was your half breed brat, after I kicked him in the head his saiyan side took control and his power increased dramatically but I was still able to beat him, and after I kill you to I will train him to purge planets with me," he said laughing maniacally.

"That sounds like a good plan but there is one crucial flaw with it, you won't beat us," Goku said lunging at Raditz trying to hit him. Raditz just move slightly to the left and dodged while elbowing Goku on the top of his back.

"You think with puny power levels like 312 and 334 you can beat me, you stand no chance," he said confidently.

"Man," he said getting up "I think I'll have to take of my training clothes for this one." As he said that he took of his wrist bands his undershirt and his shoes.

"Ah, it feels good to be 100 pounds lighter," he said while stretching. As this was going on Piccolo also removed his turban and cape.

"Piccolo you wear weighted clothing too?" Goku asked quite surprised.

"Ya, helps me get stronger so I can finally destroy you," Piccolo said smirking.

"Let's worry about that later for now let's take care of my brother over here." And with that they both tried attacing him at once he simply swatted them away like flys.

"Really you think a power of 445, and 476 can beat me, even combined my power is higher than yours," Raditz shouted.

"Piccolo, please tell me you have some new attack you've been working on that will help get us out of this," Goku said in a panicked voice.

"I do but it takes some time to charge up, I need a distraction," Piccolo said already charging up.

"I'm on it" Goku yelled and with that he tried as hard as he could to hit Raditz but repeatedly failed. Raditz finally deciding this was getting boring decided to attack and punched Goku in the face hard, this sent Goku flying into a mountain behind him. He got up slowly and tried flying over to where raditz was but didn't have the energy to fly so he resorted to walking.

At that moment Piccolo thought well it's now or never and he fired his energy blast he had been charging "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

It hit raditz directly in the chest and while Piccolo was silently celebrating the smoke cleared and raditz was standing there with a few scratches on him and nothing else.

"That's what you've been planning on to kill me, that may have worked if you weren't so pathetically weak," Raditz laughed.

Goku was almost back to the battlefield and was about to eat the senzu bean he had been hiding just in case when he realized that even if he ate it he would stand no chance, that's when he saw Gohan's unconcious body. Well he is stronger than raditz so if I wake him up we might stand a change goku thought and with that he pushed the senzu intop his moth and moved his jaw, Instantly Gohan opened hsi eyes and Goku looked down, those were not the eyes of a five year old boy, those were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

A/N Thanks for reading you guys and please review only two reviews on the last chapter was kind of disappointing.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I just want to apologize for taking so longs to upload this chapter, I've been going through some shit but its been resolved so I decided to continue my story.

Chapter 3

Gohan sat up feeling slightly dazed trying to remember what had happened but he couldn't get a grip on reality. That was until he looked up and saw his dads broken and bruised body. The rage he felt at his fathers pain was overwhelming and he instantly began to power up once he was done powering up he realized he was much more powerful than before, then he thought it must be a saiyan thing.

"Hey Raditz guess who's back for more," Gohan asked in a cold menacing voice.

"Oh fuck," said Raditz, he was about to continue but gohan kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him into a mountain a few miles away.

Raditz jumped out of the rubble almost immediately and tried to fire a kamehameha at him but missed because Gohan was much faster than Raditz at this point.

"How did you learn that attack?" asked a curious Gohan.

"As well as getting stronger every time we fight or get beaten up we can also learn any technique just by seeing it," Raditz explained.

Gohan remembered hearing that his father would get incredibly weak when someone touched his tail so he decided to have some fun. He rushed Raditz as quickly as he could and using the after image technique he had just learned reappeared behind him holding his tail. Raditz immediately collapsed to the ground in pain and he was so weak he couldn't move.

"Hmmm, I wonder how much it would hurt if I just decided to rip this off," Gohan said with an evil look on his face.

Gohan pulled as hard as he could while keeping his foot on Raditz's back. He met a little bit of resistance but after powering up from being so close to deathhe was able to easily rip his tail from his body. Raditz's blood curdling scream could be heard for miles around.

"You little fucker, I'm gonna murder you slowly and painfully while you're weakling of a father has to watch," Raditz shouted directly at Gohan.

Raditz charged at Gohan but it was much slower than before and his punches seemed to be weaker than before. Losing his tail must've made him weaker thought Gohan I'll have to remember that. Raditz was starting to get desperate and find a way to kill the young demi-saiyan. Raditz began thinking and decided their was no way he was going to be able to kill Gohan but he could still finish off Kakarot. So Raditz began charging at Gohan but when Gohan side stepped him Raditz just kept charging ahead. What is he doing thought Gohan. Suddenly Gohan saw Raditz's intended target and started flying to try and catch up with him but he was too late and when he caught up he saw Raditz with his hand through Kakarot's throat.

"NO DADDY!" Gohan screamed in anger.

He charged at Raditz and began to pummel him into the ground with vicous kickcs and punches. Raditz started coughing up blood and he looked like he had just survived a bomb.

"Hey Raditz you know what the funny thing is?" Asked Gohan while he began charging up the energy to kill his uncle with.

"The fact that your father is dead," Raditz said in one last act of defiance.

"No,' Gohan stated 'It's the fact that here on earth we have these things called the dragon balls, when you gather all seven of them they grant you any wish you want. So basically what that means is my daddy will be alive in one year when they can be gathered again while you will be rotting in hell."

"Ha, you fool this scouter isn't just a scouter it is also a communicator so two more saiyans both 10 times as powerful as me just heard your little rant, and I'm pretty sure they'll be wanting a wish when they get here in a year." Explained Raditz

Gohan decided he had heard enough out of his uncle and he blasted him into the next dimension disintegrating his body.

Piccolo had just watched this five year old child absolutely dominate Raditz and he realized that the kid had an endless amount of potential with the right training.

"Hey kid, you're coming with me for training," Piccolo said to the young saiyan.

"And what if I don't want to?" Gohan asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Then I'm sure there's nothing I could do to make you, but if you want to become strong enough to beat those saiyans then you'll come with me," Stated Piccolo.

"Alright but one condition, you have to teach me everything you know, and I mean absolutely everything," said Gohan.

"You've got a deal kid," said Piccolo.

Just then Piccolo sensed a higher than average power level coming their way.

"Most be one of your fathers friends," Said Piccolo

"I've got an idea of a way that we can go without him being able to stop us or trying to get my to go to my mother. You have to pretend you're kidnapping me," Said Gohan

"Nice idea kid," said Piccolo just before Krillin touched down in front of them.

Krillin was trying to feel out Goku's power level and then he eventually saw the body on the ground and rushed over to it.

"Piccolo did you do this?" asked Krillin rage seeping into his voice.

"No moron it was Raditz, and just a heads up two more saiyans both many times as powerful as him are on their way to earth as we speak so you might want to do a little training,' Piccolo stated trying not to smirk at the bald midgets terrified expression.

"What, you can't be serious?" Krillin shouted his voice much higher than usual.

"Do I look like someone who jokes around to you?" Asked Piccolo "And I'm also taking the kid to train," he finished

"No you're not, I won't let you," Said Krillin getting into a fighting stance.

Piccolo simply disappeared and reappeared behind him and with a swift chop to the neck he was unconscious.

"Good job Piccolo, even though I didn't know him he seems really annoying," said Gohan with an arrogant smirk.

"You know what kid, I like you already" Piccolo said and after he said that he blasted off Gohan following behind him.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please review so I know if I need to change something or if you want me to add something in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update but I've been goping through some family and personal stuff combined with getting kicked out of my house for a while

Chapter 4

Gohan was flying behind piccolo and he noticed that piccolo was wearing new clothes but he hadn't gone back to pick his up at all, he was curious so he decided to ask piccolo about it.

"Hey Piccolo where did you get the new clothes from?" he yelled over the wind

"It's a little technique I created, I like to call it materializaiton, it bascially allows me to rearrange the particles in the air into almost anything I want," stated Piccolo proudly.

"Nice, that the first thing I want to learn," Gohan said.

"Fine," said Piccolo ending the conversation.

Gohan was starting to get curious as to where they were going, they had been flying for what seemed like an hour and Piccolo just kept looking ahead but all of a sudden they stopped in the middle of a forest and Piccolo said "If you want to train with me you have to survive out here on your own for 6 months."

"Ha, how about you jam your wilderness survival up your ass and teach me how to fight or I can go learn from someone else," said Gohan.

"Where did you learn to swear like that kid," Piccolo asked Gohan.

"Just words I've picked up on but until my saiyan side was unleashed I never had the courage to say them but now I dont give two shits about what anyone else thinks," Gohan stated proudly.

"Alright lets get to training then, first thing I will be teaching you is my style of martial arts it's called the demon style," Piccolo told the young demi-saiyan

Piccolo was about to continue but Gohan interrupted him and said "I noticed that my father wore his sensei's symbol on his fighting gi can you materialize me a black gi with a red undershirt with your symbol on it to show I was trained by you and also make the undershirt weighted a bit heavier than your weights are."

"Alright just give me a second," Piccolo said as he started to charge up the necessary ki to materialize Gohan some clothes, it only took him a second to materialize the clothes onto Gohan.

Instantly Gohan could feel the weight and he was having difficulty standing up because even though he had a high pwoer level he was not used to the weights.

Noticing Gohan's struggle Piccolo decided to begin "First thing we're going to be starting with is some katas."

So Gohan started off with these and continued to progress in his training until he had master the Demon style of martial arts within a month, also due to his constantly increasing weights and multiple beatings from piccolo his power level had gone up significantly.

One day during one of their spars Gohan was taking a particularly bad beating and he screamed "I'm stronger than you why can I not fucking beat you!"

"Because you let your emotions rule over you to often and can't keep a clear head when you're fighting," Piccolo stated without ever stopping the spar "And this brings us to the next part of your training everyday from now on you will go through at least 4 hours of meditation."

"That's retar.." Started Gohan but he was never able to finish because Piccolo landed a solid kick to his ribs winding him.

"Okay I'll meditate," Said Gohan his saiyan pride wounded.

Fastforwarding until a month before the saiyan's arrival

Gohan and piccolo were in the middle of an intense spar Gohan having as huge advantage in terms of sheer power and ability but being weighted down to a point where him and Piccolo were about this point Piccolo had taught Gohan everything and Gohan had long ago surpassed Piccolo in ki control and manipulation, martial arts ability swordsmanship and telekineic ability also he had trained Gohans tail so that it would not bother him all Piccolo could do now was guide the boy. Something strange had happened though the two had developed an incredibly close friendship and they were both the first friend each other had. Piccolo was still just as serious and cold as ever to most people but you would have to be blind not to see that he cared greatly about Gohan.  
>Gohan's appearance had changed a great deal in the last 11 months he had grown taller and much more muscular, he wore the same style gi that he had Piccolo make him on the day of Raditz's and his father's deaths the only difference being he now had a katana strapped to his back and his hair was almost half way down his back.<p>

Back to the spar Piccolo and Gohan were going at it hard and had been for an hour or so until Gohan finally had enough and started to charge up a ki blast so Piccolo decided to do the same. Gohan had a trick up his sleeve though and when they released the blasts Gohan yelled "SPIRAL BEAM!" Piccolo didn't know what to expect but he watched as the ki in his hands turned into three very narrow beams and they spiralled around each other coming to a point at the end and procceeded to cut right through his beam and his right shoulder effectively ending their spar for the day.

"What was that kid," Piccolo asked a hint of awe in his voice.

"I've been working on a few of my own new attacks that was just one of them you might get to see the rest if the saiyans still pose a problem anymore," Gohan said in a very cocky tone.

"Alright kid well we've got another month until the saiyans arrive so let's just keep training and honing our skills until they do.

Fastforwarding until the day of the saiyan's arrival

Two space pods were hurtling towards the earth at speeds unreacahable by any human technology, they crashed right in the middle of east city and a massive crowd gathered around them. Two men stepped out of the pods and they bot looked quite human other than one thing, one was very muscular and much taller than the other one he was bald and had some facial hair. The other one was much shorter appeared leaner had hair that seemed to defy gravity and stood straight up.  
>The only things that were out of place about them were the weird devices they each had over one eye and the fact they had tails. The larger one looked around and simply raised two fingers and leveled the whole city.<p>

"God damn it Nappa what if one of the dragon balls had been here," The smaller saiyan asked.

"Right sorry Vegeta," Nappa exclaimed even though he never stopped smiling.

Elsewhere at the same time

Gohan and Piccolo where doing what they did every day meditating both felt the surge in power and the massive loss of life.

"They're here" said Gohan with a determined look in his emotionless onyx eyes, and with that he and Piccolo blasted of towards where they sensed the saiyans.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please review so I know if I need to change something or if you want me to add something in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Second update in two days, I've really missed writing so expect more soon

Chapter 5

Bulma and Master Roshi had been told by Roshi's sister, Baba, to gather the dragon balls and wish Goku back to life, they would have done so earlier had Kami not told them to let him stay dead so he could recieve special training. They had all the balls gathered and wasted no time in reviving their friend. Goku appeared on the lookout and sensed that the saiyans had already arrived and were fighting his friends. He blasted off heading there as fast as he could but not before grabbing some senzu beans from Korin.

Gohan and piccolo were speeding off towards where they sensed they saiyans ki and they felt other kis going towards them as well. must be those idiot friends of my father, God they are weaklings thought Gohan. Gohan and Piccolo arrived in the middle of a wasteland where the saiyans were standing and seconds afterwards Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou showed up all seperately.

"Holy shit Gohan you're alive," Krillin souted when he saw the son of Goku.

"Yep, and you're still weak as ever," gohan said with a smirk.

The two saiyans were checking their scouters trying to tell how powerful these warriors were and the readings had them all between 500-2000 with the kid and the Namek being the highest of them all.

"Hello allow me to introduce myself I am Nappa," Stated the taller saiyan

"And I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans!" The shorter one practically shouted.

"Hey vegeta do you see this, this is what this planet has to try and stop us a bunch of weak humans a hybrid child and a Namekian," Nappa said laughing loudly.

"Yes Nappa, I think that we may not even have to fight I have a way of dealing with these weaklings, Nappa plant the saibamen," Vegeta commanded.

"Yaaay," Nappa shouted sounded like an excited child.

He proceeded to pull out a bag and drop 6 seeds in the ground and pour water over them. The Z-fighters stared at the ground anxiously and were horrified (except Gohan and Piccolo) when 6 little green creatures all about Krillin's height sprouted out.

"So what do you say one vs one fights who's up first?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll take these on I've been training endlessly for the last year so I know I'm ready for this," Yamcha said looking proud of himself. He began to power up but before he could get much farther one of the saibamen went behind him and latched itself onto him.

"What the fu.." He started but was unable to finish as the saibamen exploded taking the stunned warrior along with him.

"NO YAMCHA!" Screamed Krillin. Krillin's ki started to rise angry and upest over the loss of his friend and he shot a ki blast at the saibamen killing 4 of them instantly.

"Oh I'm impressed they must be hiding their true power levels however I want to see what the namek can do," Vegeta ordered and the saibamen flew at him. Before the saibamen could even get near him he shot a ki blast completely annihilating the creature.

"My my, Nappa looks like you're up," exclaimed the prince of all saiyans.

"Alright who wants to die first?" Nappa asked confident in his power.

Piccolo stepped up and got into his stance as did Nappa. Neither of them said a word and they procceeded to stare each other down. In an instant piccolo flew at Nappa trying to punch him in the face but hitting only air a Nappa fazed out behind him.

"Ha my turn now," The giant of a saiyan said before punching piccolo with enough force to send him flying through the mountain behind him. Gohan flinched at seeing his master and friend launcehd through the mountain but he knew Piccolo was fine having done that to him many times himself. Piccolo got up from under the rubble almost instantly and charged at Nappa again trying to punch him in the face but hitting only an afterimage. Nappa reappeared behind him and put his elbow right into the back of the Namekians neck. Gohan was starting to get very angry and ready to jump in when in his mind he heard Piccolo's voice "No this is my fight for now and I'm just getting warmed up." Gohan didn't want to wait but he agreed to his masters demands.

Piccolo could sense that he would have to put a lot more into this fight if he didn't want to die so he decided to take of his weighted clothes and power up to his maximum. Vegeta checked his scouter and realized that Nappa still had the advantage but just barely if Nappa didn't end the fight and got worn out he might actually lose.

"Nappa, quit fucking around and get serious or I swear I will kill you myself," Vegeta shouted at his comrade.

Nappa simply looked back at vegeta and nodded and sent an energy blast at piccolo that the Namekian was barely able to dodge, he immediately followed up with a vicious flurry of punches and kicks that were taking a serious toll on Piccolo. Gohan was getting very pissed off and his power was rising to levels that far surpassed Nappa and Piccolo, Vegeta's scouter picked this up and he was in awe that a child could have so much power. Nappa however was too busy pummeling Piccolo to notice however. Even though Tien hated Piccolo he realized that the green man would need some help so he decided to jump into the fight,  
>he could not have made a bigger mistake as before he got anywhere near it Vegeta shot a ki beam through his heart.<p>

"Anybody else feel like jumping in?" Vegeta asked his arrogant smirk never leaving his face.

Chiatzou was trying to proccess what had just happened his best friend was now dead and he felt like he had no reason left to live, so in desperation to try and kill the smaller saiyan that had killed his friend he teleported behind him and latched onto his back and started charging up ki.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid little midget," Vegeta shouted as he tried to reach the small creature on his back.

Within seconds Chiatzou had blown himself up and created a massive smoke cloud.

"Woohoo!" Krillin shouted "Vegeta's dead Chiatzou did it."

Gohan on the other hand knew vegeta was still alive a weak blast like that wouldn't kill him. His suspicions were confirmed as when the dust could had cleared Vegeta was left standing and unscathed laughing his ass off.

"Oh that was hilarious, I didn't even ahve to kill that one you earthlings are too easy," Vegeta said still laughing.

While all this was going on nappa noticed that Piccolo was distracted and seized his chance punching right through the Namek's chest with a ki charged blow.  
>In that moment time seemed to slow down for Gohan instantly he flew to Nappa faster than any of them could see and punched him so hard he went flying out of sight.<p>

"No Piccolo you can't die on me," Gohan said emotion laced in his voice but his saiyan pride would not allow him to cry.

"Sorry kid but hey I know you can defeat these guys on your own," Piccolo said and after he uttered those words his breating became ragged and then stopped all together.

Nappa was already flying back into view and Gohan was livid his power started to skyrocket well over doubling Nappa's power but Nappa was too stupid to realize it. Krillin was sitting on the sidelines terrified of the child's power and even goku felt it and he was still a quarter of the planet away. As Nappa got close gohan simply fazed in behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"I will fucking kill you for what you've done to my friend and my father's friends," Gohan said his voice unusually calm for someone who just watched his friend die.

"Good luck trying kid," Nappa exclaimed still confident in his ability.

Gohan simply began to charge up a ki blast in between his hands, Nappa seeing this began to do the same. When Gohan had enough ki to wipe Nappa out 3 times over he shouted "SPIRAL BEAM!" as he said this Nappa released his blast as well. Nappa watched on in horror as Gohan's blast began to shred through his coming right at him. Nappa tried to dodge but the blast came to fast piercing his heart and killing him instantly.

Goku had arrived at this moment and seen all of his friends except for krillin dead and watched his son killing Nappa.

"Gohan!" he shouted.

Gohan was to feuled by rage to even hear him immediately looked towards Vegeta with look in his eyes that even struck fear into the prince of all saiyans and he said in such a menacing tone Goku had a hard time believing this was his son "You're next."

A/N: I had some difficulty writing this chapter and just couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted but I thought this wasn't too bad. Please review (: 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, this chapter gave me a lot of trouble I would write out a whole cahpter than reread it and erase the whole thing because I hated it but I like the way it turned out in the end.

Chapter 6

Gohan had been so blinded by his rage he didn't even notice Goku for a second but when he did he was happy to finally see his father again after all that time he flew up to him forgetting about Vegeta for a moment "Dad!" He shouted excitedly. Even though he had changed a lot since his saiyan side took over he still lvoed his father and was excited to see him.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled just as excited to see his son and embraced him in a huge hug.

"Well isn't this adorable father and son reunited, too bad I'm going to kill you both but hey at least you can have a happy reunion in the otherworld." Vegeta said surprising both the father and son "Of course their is another option you could join me seeing how as I lost Nappa and together we could rule the universe!" Vegeta shouted at the duo.

"We'd rather die than join you," Goku shouted.

"I'd rather just kill you," Gohan said afterwards clearly amused at his own sense of humor.

"Too bad brat I kind of like you you're a true saiyan, well which one of you wants to die first?" That saiyain prince questioned.

"Gohan, you've already done enough here let me take care of this," Goku said in a more serious tone than gohan had heard him use in his life.

"Father I can sense you're power level and Vegeta is way stronger than you but I'm stronger than he is by a bit," Gohan said confused as to why his father would fight someone who was that much more powerful than him.

"Don't worry Gohan I have a few new tricks up my sleeve," Goku said to his son.

With that statement he powered up to his max and flew at Vegeta, the saiyan prince smirked and dropped into a stance. Goku had almost gotten all the way to Vegeta when he yelled "Kaioken!" his body was engulfed in a red aura his muscles became much and his power increased, vegeta wasn't expecting this and Goku pummeled Vegeta but had to let go of the kaoiken to preserve his energy. Gohan was in utter shock at his technique as was Vegeta. After recovering from his shock Vegeta began to attack Goku and Goku even while in kaioken was recieving a royal ass kicking from the prince of all saiyans. (A/N: God I love puns)  
>Vegeta was sending flurries of kicks and punches at Goku but try as he might he couldn't dodge them Vegeta was too strong.<p>

"Dad!" Gohan shouted beginning to get angry.

"Don't worry Gohan I'm nowhere near out yet," Goku said smiling confidently "Kaoiken times 2!"

His aura expanded even larger and he was pumping out much more power than before but Gohan could tell it was barely more than Vegeta. Goku was fighting Vegeta and he was winning but barely and Vegeta was getting pissed.

"How can you a low class worthless piece of shit be standing up to me saiyan royalty!?" Vegeta shouted.

"Clearly because I'm stronger than you are," Goku said feigning confidence but he knew that the kaioken was putting an incredible strain on his body and using a lot of his power. I've gotta finish this fast he thought to himself.

Vegeta mean while had reached a breaking point he flew straight up into the air and began charging a large amount of ki into his hands. Meanwhile Goku did the same.

"KAME"

"GALICK GUN"

"HAME"

"FIRE"

"HA"

The sheer amount of ki in their blast was beginning to shake the earth around them, Vegeta had the clear advantage as Goku was losing energy fast. Even though it's probably going to kill me I have no choice I have to try he thought.

"Kaioken times 3!" He shouted and immediately after his blast began to overpower Vegeta's easily but he was in unimaginable amounts of pain.

"NO, I will not be deafeated by a LOW CLASS!" Vegeta yelled as Goku's blast hit him.

Goku immediately fell to the ground totally out of energy.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled racing over to his father.

Goku knew immediately he had overdone the kaoiken and he was suffering from it his body felt like it had been ripped to shreds but thankfully he was still alive.

"Don't worry Gohan I'm... fine" Goku managed to say.

"At least you're alive and you beat Vegeta good job dad," Gohan said proud of his father's strength.

"Oh really did he know," Vegeta said from up in the air.

Gohan was shocked how could he take that blast he thought. Once he realized Vegeta was alived he was pissed, he proceeded to power up, his power shook the earth and Vegeta knew that he couldn't win this fight fairly.

"I'm going to fucking eviscerate you Vegeta!" Gohan screamed flying up towards the saiyan.

Gohan flew at Vegeta and started pummeling him relentlessly, the saiyan prince was trying to dodge his blows but the child was too powerful and he was severely worn out from his fight with kakarot. What can I do thought the saiyan prince then suddenly it hit him, I'll transform into the mighty oozaru and rip this kid and the planet to shreds. Vegeta however didn't put much thought into this plan before putting it into action. After Gohan gave Vegeta another small beating he began charging some ki in his hand.

"Moon ball"(A/N: Idk if this is what it's called) Vegeta shouted, "Now you will witness the true power of the saiyan race!"

As Vegeta did this he looked up at the ball and he began to transform unfortunately for him so did Gohan. Both of the warriors started to grow taller and became covered in brown fur until they were eventually both huge apes. Gohan was having a hard time controlling his form while vegeta on the other hand was in perfect control.

"Fuck why can't I catch a break I transformed to become stronger than this kid not give him an even bigger advantage over me!" Vegeta yelled out his voice now much deeper than before.

Gohan meanwhile was going on a rampage firing ki blasts out of his mouth destroying everything in sight, in short he was uncontrolable. One of his blasts almost hit Krillin he screamed like a little girl. Goku however knew that Gohan was still in there and that he could be reached somehow.

"Gohan!" Yelled Goku.

The oozaru Gohan heard his father yell and wanted to respond to him but all he could think about was destroying.

"Gohan please don't do this, this isn't you I know that," Goku said pleading.

Inside Gohan's head an epic battle for control was going on between oozaru Gohan and the real Gohan.

"Give me back control you overgrown fucking ape," Gohan yelled.

"I will never give you back control," said Oozaru.

"If you ever want me to transform into this form again than you will," Gohan said smirking triumphantly.  
>"Fine," said Oozaru in a very pissed off voice.<p>

On the outside gohan was standing still clutching his head abviously struggling with himself but once Oozaru had given Gohan control back he looked at Vegeta and said "You are going to regret everything you and Nappa have done since you came to my planet."

Oh fuck thought Vegeta he's managed to gain control of himself. Gohan decided to attack vegeta and was absolutely pummeling him causing several broken bone and hideous looking wounds. Gohan had an idea on how he was going to end this fight and cause Vegeta as much pain as possible. Gohan charged at Vegeta as fast as he could which considering the massive power boost given by the oozaru transformation was too fast for Goku to see at all even Vegeta was having trouble. Gohan used the afterimage technique to get behind vegeta without him noticing and grabbed onto his tail.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Oozaru Vegeta.

"Ending this," Said Gohan and with that he ripped of vegeta's tail.

After he ripped it off many things happened all at once, Vegeta yelled out in pain, He began to revert back to his original for and Gohan did as well because Vegeta lost concentration and the moon ball disappeared. The beating he took from Gohan which was preceeded by his beam struggle with Goku and losing his tail made Vegeta so weak he could barely move but he still he began moving towards his space pod. Gohan saw this and immediately went in between Vegeta and his pod and started charging a ki blast.

"I could end you're miserable existence right now," said Gohan "But the shame of being almost beaten to death by a 5 year old and losing your tail should be a big enough punishment for you my prince," Gohan said those last to words with as much sarcasm and venom as he could muster.

"One day I will come back to this mudball and I will kill all of you," Vegeta said weakly.

"That's never going to happen, I won't let it." Said Gohan and after he said that Vegeta decided to leave before he was killed by this startlingly frightening child.

Gohan remembered that his father was still laying off to the side of the battle field almost dead and immediately rushed over to him.

"I'm proud of you son, you did the right thing letting Vegeta live and giving him a second chance," Goku said smiling through his pain.

"Second cahnce?" Gohan said in an amused voive "I just wanted to give him some time to wallow in his own shame."

Goku was startled by his sons remark but said nothing, when did my son become so ruthless he wondered.

Throughout all of this Krillin was hiding behind a rock praying to kami that he wasn't going to die but ocne he saw Vegeta leaving he decided to come out. He saw the condition Goku was in and looked at Gohan who for some reason now kind of scared him.

"We need to get him to a hospital come on," Krillin said picking up Goku flying towards east city.

Gohan agreed and decided to follow the bald weakling smiling to himself at the fact he was able to defeat the prince of saiyans with such relative ease.

A/N: That's all for this chapter please read and review. I will try to update relatively soon but no promises.


End file.
